<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Will You Take Care of Me...? by Mylifeisactuallyamess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097050">Will You Take Care of Me...?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylifeisactuallyamess/pseuds/Mylifeisactuallyamess'>Mylifeisactuallyamess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylifeisactuallyamess/pseuds/Mylifeisactuallyamess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>poe dameron x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Will You Take Care of Me...?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You were laying down in the grass, the gentle summer breeze tickling your bare skin as you looked up at the big expanse of blue above you. The sun beat down on you, and you stretched basking in the warm rays, a single white cloud drifted lazily across the sky and you tracked its progress. The gentle sounds of outside washed over you, birds singing, the bees buzzing as they flew from flower to flower and the sound of the tree as it’s leaves rustled slightly. The grass smelled fresh and you felt it brushing against your arms as you rolled over onto your stomach, you picked up the book and turned the pages ready to immerse yourself into a whole other world when someone calling your name caught your attention. You smiled as you saw him jog over, his curls bounced with each step and you couldn’t help but remember how they felt under your hands. His brown eyes were crinkled at the corners as he smiled at you, that lopsided smile you found so sexy and you couldn’t help but smile back. He got down on the ground in front of you wrapping his hand around the back of your head as he pulled you in for a kiss, you groaned softly just relishing the contact from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Enjoying the sun?’ He murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I am now you’re here,’ he hummed happily and gave you another kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Can I sit with you?’ You nodded and he positioned himself so you could lay on your back with your head in his lap. Instantly his hands were in your hair as he stroked it away from your face, you loved having your hair played with and ever since you’d told him it’s all he wanted to do. ‘I missed you,’ he said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I missed you too.’ He traced the outline of your face as you looked up at him before leaning down and giving you another kiss, his warm rough hand on the side of your face. His eyes wouldn’t leave you as you grabbed your book and turned to the page you were on, but you were so conscious of the way he touched your hair, the way he was looking at you and the way he tensed underneath you as you moved into a better position. The words all blurred together and you sighed softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘What’s up?’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You.’ He raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Oh yeah, what have I done now?’ You dropped your book and eyed him with a hint of annoyance, his brown eyes were drinking in the features of your face and you felt yourself warm slightly under his intense gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Stop looking at me like that,’ you murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Why?’ You bit your lip at the sound of his voice and his gaze darkened at such a simple motion from you. ‘Am I….distracting you?’ He said softly. You huffed and lifted the book back up trying to block him out but images from the previous night crowded your mind. The way he felt between your legs, the way his breath hitched when you did that thing with your tongue. You could remember the feel of his bare chest against yours as he pulled you to him, the sensation of his cool necklace between your feverish bodies. You bit your lip trying to concentrate on the page before you as you remembered how soft his curls felt as you fisted your hands in them pulling a groan from him that you wanted to remember for the rest of your life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Poe…’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Yes?’ The deep gravelly tone in his voice made your stomach flip and you took a sharp breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Can we go inside?’ He let out a sigh, a grin splitting his face as you sat up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I thought you’d never ask.’ He pulled you off the ground, pressing his forehead against you as he walked backwards leading you to the house. You breathed deeply as the breeze swirled around you both, the scent of his leather jacket soothing you slightly, it was familiar, it was home. Before he could open the door you pushed him against the wall, leading with your tongue you kissed him deeply eliciting a groan from him as you plunged your hands into his dark curls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Keep that up we won’t make it inside,’ he breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You think I care?’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘No.’ Your hands slid down his chest as you gazed at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Will you take care of me, Poe Dameron?’ His face grew serious for a second before he crashed his lips into yours with a new sense of urgency.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Always, I’ll always take care of you,’ he mumbled against your mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you knew he would, he always did. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>